Doing the Honors
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: NSFW. KidxCrona. Kid was not the kind of man to sleep with the Maid of Honor at a wedding. After meeting Crona, he has to reassess that. (Crona is MtF. Triggers for dysphoria and the implication of self harm. Also sex.)


**A/N: Sometimes I feel I write too much porn for this couple.**

 _ **Very serious A/N: Crona is a pre-op trans woman in this. What this means is she is using she/her pronouns, but she has male genital. If this is a subject that is sensitive to you, please be aware. This is rated M for a reason. Mild dysphoria. The implication of self harm. Sex.**_

 _ **A/N p2: Thank you Dollypopup for looking this over and helping me. Not possible without her folks.**_

Kid Morte was not the kind of man to go and sleep with the maid of honor at a wedding.

That was a true statement until Kid grabbed Crona's hand and they snuck out of the packed reception room. The cake had been cut, the champagne had been toasted, dances had been had.

Dancing.

A slow dance. All day Kid had been trying and failing to keep his gaze off the charming Maid of Honor. Maka's best friend from before high school, who had been left in Maka's hometown when she went to college. Six foot, with short red hair so pale it was nearly pink. Big blue eyes and even just looking at her with Maka you could sense the devotion between the two. For the weeks leading up to the wedding Maka had hardly drawn breath out saying "Crona this" or "Crona that". A week before the wedding and the two had been reunited. Kid had only met her last night at the rehearsal dinner for a moment before she had been whisked away by Maka to hammer out the _last_ last minute details.

Kid had to wish that Maka had introduced them sooner. Crona was quiet, with a simple kind of elegance. In the light green bridesmaids dress she looked like a rose, and Kid had trouble not tracing the lines of her body all during the ceremony and reception. The dress ended right beneath the shoulder blades in a square cut. From there it trailed to the ankles and left the shins exposed. Kid had a feeling that Liz had helped coordinate the dresses, since all of the bridesmaids looked stunning.

When the opportunity came for a dance, Kid had nearly lept at the chance. He ignored Black*Star's scoff when he asked Crona to dance. Kid was proud to be five eight and it simply gave him an excuse to stare at Crona's neck and lips as they swayed together.

Pressed close together, Kid could feel her heart pounding the same way his was. Her hands were warm and soft and in the atmospheric lighting of the ballroom, Kid could feel himself falling.

It was extremely unusual for him to have visceral reaction to anyone. Usually Kid had to make a concentrated effort for any kind of chemistry that wasn't purely platonic. But as Crona swayed against him there was a tingle of heat through his whole body. Effortless.

So he leaned up against her and whispered a suggestion to her.

Her blush was equally charming as the rest of her and Crona smiled coyly from under her eyelashes.

Soon they found themselves sneaking out past Maka's father who was propped up against the wall, crying into his wine glass.

"Wait." Crona let go of his hand and he mourned the loss of her warmth. She leaned against a wall to removed her heels. Without them she was about four inches taller than Kid. She grabbed his hand again, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not very good at walking in heels."

Kid smiled at her. "You did wonderfully in the ceremony." He tugged her in the direction of the elevator of the hotel. He needed to get his room, her room, an empty room.

Right now.

The elevator doors had just shut behind them when Kid put his hands to Crona face to bring their mouths together. It was such a relief.

She tasted of the vanilla frosting from the cake and the champagne. Kid didn't even like sweet things but he couldn't help but try to press in closer. Crona moaned when their teeth clashed, pinching her lower lip between them. Changing tactics, Kid moved back from the deep kiss to place smaller ones on her lips, occasionally letting his teeth graze her bottom lip.

When the elevator doors 'dinged' opened, Kid had them both panting, and felt physically ill to separate their lips.

Stumbling slightly, they managed to find Kid's room number.

"I won't be able to open the door with you doing that." He fiddled frantically with the key card as one long fingered hand snuck under his jacket and traced his spine through the crisp white shirt.

"Just focus," Crona whispered in his ear. Kid groaned as he finally got the door opened and they tumbled into the room together. He spun them around so Crona was crowded into the door and kissed her breathless again.

"Focus? Alright, if that's what you want," he teased then kissed the bare skin above the collar of her dress. Crona moaned and dropped the shoes next to them so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Kid nipped at where the hollow of her neck began and then licked the light red mark regretfully. It was a shame they would have to return to the party after this because the things he could do to this pale skin would be very nearly artistic.

He moved his hands down Crona's sides, trying to suss out sensitive spots for later. Kid trailed over her ribs and Crona giggled into the kiss, breaking it to smile against his mouth. When he trailed down toward the front, she shifted away.

"No," she muttered against his lips.

Kid immediately took his hands away and moved back up, to her ribs and upper back, waiting to see if it was okay. Crona relaxed towards him again and started pushing towards the bed. They spun again and she was leading. Crona backed into the plush king sized bed, sitting down on it gracefully.

Kid swallowed hard when she looked up at him through her eyelashes. It should have been illegal to look so charming. He started taking off his jacket, hanging it up in the closet. The next was his vest, a light blue to compliment the green of the bridesmaids dresses. It matched with the dark blue bow tie, which was carefully folded and put with the vest.

Crona stopped him before he started taking off the crisp white shirt. Instead she reached up and slowly started unbuttoning it. Her warm hands brushed against his skin with every one undone and Kid knew he was blushing by the time she was halfway done. Crona leaned closer after the shirt was unbuttoned all the way and breathed across the bare skin revealed. Kid choked on his moan and tilted his head back, grabbing at her shoulders. Crona giggled again, and pressed her lips to above the hem of his pants. Her hands curled into the waistband and stroked the skin over his hip bones gently. Every tender touch seemed to drive the breath from Kid's lungs, and soon he was panting.

"If you keep doing that, this isn't going to last very long," he warned. Crona blushed but didn't stop, moving over to fiddle with the buckle of his belt instead. She got it undone and worked the button of his trousers next. Kid took the time to try and get his breathing under control. When he heard the zipper go down his breath caught again. Before she could go any farther, Kid moved back out of her reach.

Kid stepped out of his shoes and socks, then finished pulling off his trousers. Crona hunched up slightly, biting her lip. She turned around on the bed, presenting him with her back.

"C-can you undo the zipper?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly and Kid frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand gently on the top of her spine, moving downwards. The skin of her back was warm and soft and Kid let his mouth move over her shoulders as well. He tugged the zipper down and stopped.

"Is this alright?" He asked kissing the her shoulder. He felt her tremble in reply and moved back, trying to see her face.

"Crona?"

She turned around and kissed him on the mouth, softly. The room lights were bright and Kid could see her trying to fight tears.

In one smooth move she stood up and dropped the dress to pool around her bare feet.

Kid leaned back on the bed.

"Oh," was what came out of his mouth. Crona covered her face and he found it endearing even though he knew it wasn't modesty that made her do it.

Her skin was pale and Kid saw the small scars on the top of her thighs and over her ribs. The delicate lace bra fit over her narrow ribcage. Kid's gaze trailed down the smooth and slightly concave stomach to her narrow waist and to in between her legs.

The room was bright and even the black panties Crona was wearing couldn't hide the obvious shape of her erection.

"Oh." Kid's mind suddenly pieced things together. Crona was still standing, every part of her tense and uncomfortable. The thought passed over his brain like a thunder storm, how brave she must be to expose such a vulnerable part of herself. It was only when he noticed her shaking that Kid came back to himself.

"Crona, it's- I mean, you, this is fine," he blurted out and hesitantly reached out to touch the hand not covering her face. Crona slowly lowered the other one, still looking like a bird about to take flight.

"Really. We don't have to do anything if you aren't comfortable. Tell me where your lines are." He linked their hands together, palm to palm. Crona slowly came closer to the bed until her knees butted up against the frame. She looked down at him, biting her lip.

"I-I want to s-sleep with you," she whispered. Kid brought their linked hands closer to him, and kissed her fingertips. Crona sat on the bed again and let him guide her back down so she was laying against the headboard. Kid brushed a bang out of her face and kissed where it had been. She moaned softly when his lips brushed the outside of her ear.

"Tell me how to make you feel good."

Blindly, Crona turned her face towards him seeking his lips again. They aligned perfectly, as Kid leaned over her, just stroking her skin lightly with his fingertips. His hand trailed over her cheek, down her neck. Crona shifted a little when he skirted over her pulse point, feeling it thud beneath his fingers.

This didn't change anything. Kid still wanted to kiss her, still wanted to make love. He wanted to please her and the anatomy she had didn't concern him, so long as she was comfortable.

"Is she and her good or do you have a different preference?" he whispered in her ear, hand tracing the boundary between the fabric of her bra and skin. Crona shivered and let out a sigh when he kissed the junction of neck and jaw.

"She and her, please. Keep going, just like that." Kid moved his mouth along the vein, trying to resist the urge to leave a mark. He knew if he left one, he'd have to leave another on the other side of her neck and they might be here all night if he got started.

"Which might not be such a bad thing," Kid thought. He moved down her body a little, so their legs could tangle together, and he was even with her neck again.

"May I take this off?" He gestured to the scrap of white fabric. Crona blushed but nodded, leaning further back into the pillows. Her back arched when he removed it, nipples already pebbling in the cool air of the hotel room. Her breasts were small, with tiny white stretch marks on the skin in between them. Kid looked up at her face, double checking. Crona's eyes were half lidded, glazed over with attraction and the flame of excitement burning in the depths, like the light in a far off window.

"D-don't stop," she whispered, running a soft hand along his jaw line, drawing him over to one breast. Kid smiled, and gently kissed the soft skin. He ran his tounge in figure eights around the areola, letting Crona's breathy gasps and soft hisses of pleasure guide him. When he brushed over her nipple, her hips bucked, and Kid could feel her hardness press into his stomach for a moment. Crona froze, every muscle strung tight. Kid stroked her arms softly, and kissed the skin between her breasts, starting the pattern over. He flicked the nub with his tongue in time to his heart beat, throbbing in his ears. Crona moaned, relaxing back into the pillows again. With his hand, Kid gently rubbed the other, warming the cool skin under his hand, and rolling the nipple under his palm. Crona gasped, eyes closing, focused on the sensation. Kid was panting as hard as she was, almost more interested in winding her up then moving on to any kind of sex.

He started kissing his way down her ribs, feeling the skin move over her bones and pressing butterfly kisses to the pale white scars. Kid was stroking his way down to her bellybutton when a sudden gasp stopped him.

"K-kid, stop. Please." He sat up and looked at her. Crona was flushed, a dark blush working it's way up from her chest to her neck and cheeks. Her eyes were half lidded and her bottom lip puffy from being bitten. "I-I don't want you to…" She trailed away and her eyes left his face. "It's ugly." She concluded finally. Kid moved back up over her.

"Okay." Kid kissed her cheek again, first one then the other. Her eyes were closed. "How do you want me to make you feel good?" Crona's eyes opened and she looked at him, surprised.

"C-can we just kiss? You're a good kisser." She whispered. Instead of answering he leaned over her and kissed her again. Crona opened her mouth to his, breath warm and tongue soft. He braced himself over her, letting his eyes slip close and forget the chaotic, uneven, unbalanced, unfair world around him.

It was only when Kid felt Crona's hands move down his back towards his wait that he stopped.

He opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. "What are you doing?" Even though the question was whispered, it felt too loud in the silence.

Crona was turning a light pink, hands suddenly frozen on Kid's hip bones.

"W-well I was going to t-touch you, since I didn't want you to. I-I mean just because I didn't want d-doesn't mean that you should have to-"

"Hey." Kid felt bad for interrupting but he was going to feel even worse if Crona kept going. "Hey. I'm fine. Just kissing is fine."

"But you're still hard." Crona muttered, still looking unsure.

Kid shrugged, feeling his blush reignite. "Yeah, but it'll go away. Unless it's making you uncomfortable then I can go take a cold shower-"

"No! Not unless you want to." Crona shook her head, spreading her hair over the pillow.

"Then it's fine right? We can keep kissing if you want." Kid nipped at her ear, and felt her shudder.

Crona moaned as he continued down her neck then back the other side. He could almost see the invisible lines he was drawing on her skin. It was so beautiful, even and symmetrical in every way. As Kid was lost to his imaginings, Crona sighed and hummed under his touch.

Slowly the heat between them cooled, and turned to embers. Kid moved to lay on his side facing Crona. She was stroking the outside of his arm and the touch was more soothing than sensual. Her face was still pink but, the light marks he'd made on her breasts were fading away. Kid bid them a fond farewell and knew he'd think of them often.

"Thank you." Crona said softly.

Kid wasn't stupid. He knew that Crona hadn't acted this way from first time jitters. She'd let down her guard before and someone had hurt her. Kid could have said a number of things, but he wanted the right thing, the one that would maybe convince her to let him see her again.

"You deserve it, Crona." He stroked the outside of her face, brushing an errant bang away. "Thank _you_ , for trusting me tonight."

Crona looked at him from under her eyelashes. The mascara she wore had rubbed away a little, but her lashes were still long and dark.

"I-I'd like to trust you again."

Kid's heart picked up the pace.

"How long are you staying in town?" He breathed, moving closer.

"I'm the one whose house sitting for the honeymoon. Maka wouldn't let Soul give Black*Star the keys." She whispered back.

Kid chuckled. "Neither would I." Crona smiled at him, eyes soft and sleepy. Kid knew he was going to crash from the champagne, but had to ask her first: "Would you like to go out with me, for coffee?"

Crona's hand found his, and pressed them palm to palm. They were about the same size and Kid's heart fluttered at how perfectly they fit together.

"Yes. I'd like that Kid."

-Fin

(Weak ending is weak. If you have feedback, I'd like to hear it.)


End file.
